What You Know
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: The war is over. The battle fought. Now what?


What You Know 

What if you were told something that wasn't true, then lived that lie. Your family, past, origin, race, name, even the planet you were from was a lie. How would you know?

That's how my life was. All that I could do now that I knew was stand there and think. The war over. The battle fought. Now what? The wind blew through my blue hair across me dirtied face. Looking down, there was the thing that started this entire damn thing: A seed. 

A seed can do so much. A lot like a kid: Looks harmless enough, but it's really a very powerful and even dangerous thing. Now who would look and score the universe for a little four year old red head in order to marry her is beyond me. The thing is waht he was looking for was right in my backyard...literally.   
The Juarian Secret, is what she had ,and the power to control people and spirits alike but that's beside he point, she was powerful and a great friend in short all she did was be normal or at least gave normal a shot. Not that I didn't understand. Everyone of us understood, all of us were misfits, very weird ones at that. Occasionally we would do you the mircale of seeing us use those powers, but until witching school...er...um...well no one even knew.   
"J. LaBlanc. J. LaBlanc? Jonathon LaBlanc!" Be late and you have to write the time and date a hundred and fifity times. But I got detention anyway: For stink bombing the cafe. Now I was sitting in the princibal's office or my "other dorm". At least for the six of us. "You **will** pay attention to me when I am speaking to you. Is that understood?"  
Silence  
"Is that understood?"  
Maybe I'll answer him if he gets angry...  
"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD JONATHON!?"  
My man was going to have a mannual break down if I didn't say something soon, or at least do something: I coughed.  
"*Sigh* You are a tough one aren't you? Are you even listening to me?"  
Like I would let him know it. "Okay, I'll listen but as long as you don't suspend me or any of the other kids I'll listen and the will too." Glancing at Anne , and the like meaning he was in the clear. Princibal Keelier breathed a sigh of relief that no one would create a natural hell in his office so to speak. 

That was fourty years ago. Life was diffrent now. Well before it was and now...It's the same as before. Cold, deselant, lonely. Just as it's always been. With only the other five to depend on. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Planet, Spirit. That was us all right. Wonder what happended to us, a hand touches a shoulder. It's James, he looks a lot like me. Behind him is Anne. Alot like her mother, is how the young princess looks, except with the pink hair. She gentle touches my waist before giving we a hug. Gio and Lizzie show up next. I can't help but notice that in their true forms they look more like angels then humans. Adam and Fran come after followed by Ash and Vickie. I can't believe how much all the kids have grown up. Jim, holds Jessie's waist and that talking cat stands near. Looks like another LaBlanc down for the red head count. "Like father like son." Anne must be able to read minds better then I thought.

Now everything is calmed down. Vegeta isn't at all happy with Adam so he's some where away from him is all I can say. Giovanni is trying to talk to the former GUndam piolet or Elizabeth's dad but can't get a word threw to the man. I have the worst :All of them brothers, dad, grand dad, great grand dad, AND great great grand dad! God these people live a long time! Walk away from the people move keep going...DAMN! "So you married my grand daughter ey?" A nod doesn't do it he keeps going, "Serena or Rini as she likes to be called is really quite a girl. Almost a carbon copy of her mom, and Tsunami!" That's it I'm outte. I wonder how the shrimp is... 

"I think that the yellow stuff is better then the red!"  
"The yellow is too strong! The red is more sutle!" My twin argued  
"Yellow!"  
"Red!"  
"Yellow!"  
"Okay now stop it! James likes the red and John likes the yellow just get over it!" The ref screamed at both of us. Both of us looked at the juarian princess like she had lost her mind. But firm seemed the way.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT!! UN IDENETIFIED OBJECT IN PREMISES!!! ALERT ALIEN SHIP IN SECTURE!" Damn that thing is loud! Everyone's getting ready for something but just what the hell is it? "Get suited up we have to fight again!" "For what? We just did!" Rolling his eyes, "There's another ship. It has a guy who kidnapped Ann-" I didn't hear the rest didn't nee to. All I needed was the fact Anne was gone and I knew where she was. And all else didn't matter. 

To Be Continued... 


End file.
